


Cosplay Is Not Consent

by FrozenHearts



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, And decided that this AU fic was needed, Because I am Comic-Con trash, Comic-Con, Cosplay, F/M, I made cookies at midnight today, Isabelle is glamorous, Non-Consensual Touching, Saw this prompt on tumblr, Simon is adorable, Sizzy - Freeform, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon attends Comic-Com dressed as Han Solo, and meets one Isabelle Lightwood dressed as Princess Leia.</p>
<p>Simon had expected to spend the day at he convention alone. He didn't expect becoming someone's knight in shining armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplay Is Not Consent

**Author's Note:**

> So I go to a lot of conventions and since Simon is a nerd, I thought it would he cute if this was how he met Isabelle.
> 
> For anyone who cosplays at conventions or attends conventions: no matter how much or how little a person is wearing, be they a boy or a girl or anyone in general, that does not give you the right to touch them unless given consent. Yes, they dress up for fun and if people want to take photos, but unless they say otherwise, do not violate their consent and personal space.
> 
> Conventions are a way for people to share interests and make new friends, so it would be disappointing to have that experience ruined because someone couldn't listen to you and back off. In this story it will be brief, but if it ever happens to you in real life, even if you aren't at a convention, report it to a security guard or the person who runs wherever you are (on the bus, at a hotel, etc.) 
> 
> Please be respectful of cosplayers at conventions.

Simon pushes his glasses up his nose as he pushed through the crowd. Stalls were open along the edge of the grand red carpet, people in all sorts of coatumes milling about. Earlier, he had taken a picture with someone in a Darth Vader costume, complete with the lightsaber and breathing mask. It was absolutely wicked, but Simon felt bad for him- what if he had to go to the bathroom? His cape would probably fall in. 

He himself was dressed as the one and only Han Solo. Explorer and smuggler known throughout the galaxy. The costume itself was a little bland- Clary had thrown him some old clothes of Luke's that didn't exactly fit, but were the perfect color. Simon tugged the sleeve of the white shirt up again. Luke was much taller, and definitely more defined in certain departments, so he was practically swimming. The sleeves, even rolled up, reached a good three inches past his fingers. The dark blue pants bunched around his ankles, and Simon had to tie his belt extremely tight to prevent any wardrobe malfunctions.

That was the price one payed to cosplay.

Of course, Simon felt incredibly stupid. Clary was supposed to have come with him, but had to pull out last minute because "Holy shit! Luke proposed to Mom!" Thus, Simon was left to trudge through sweaty bodies and lurking diseases that came with convention food all by his lonesome. A few people even recognized his costume, which was a plus, but it would have been better if Clary were here, to be the Leia to his Han. 

Looking around the showroom floor, Simon admired an Optimus Prime costume as the robot walked by, painted a flashy combination of blue, red and silver. People were piled on the escalator, and he could spot an elaborate Legolas, with perfectly distressed green leggings and immaculately done blonde wig. People were still pouring through the automatic glass doors. Flashes went off as multiple cameras were documenting, the whirr of video cameras getting drowned out by noise. The smell of cotton candy tickled his nose, and he carefully made his way over to the far wall.

"Hey! You're Han Solo!" 

Simon almost dropped His cotton candy, fumbling with his glasses as they threatened to fall off his face, "H-Huh?" 

"You know, Han Solo! Galactic Entrepreneur! Rogue of-"

"I know, I know!" Simon felt his face burn with embarrassment, "I just didn't think anyone would be able to recognize me-"

"A cutie like you?" the girl said, playfully blowing a raspberry, "Your costume is awesome!" Simon smiled, running a hand through his curly hair. The girl who had spoken was in costume herself, and she looked fabulous. It was a sexified version of Princess Leia, with her iconic white dress becoming a crop top and a skirt. Her dark black hair was done up in the twin buns on either side of her head, and it was probably just him, but to Simon, the girl's skin- a beautiful honey- seemed tp glow, even under the crappy lighting in the room.  Black ink peeked out from her waistband, and Simon gulped.

She was very muscular, the crop top showing off a well-defined six pack and the beginnings of what was a very cool tattoo. One wrong move and he was toast. 

"I'm Isabelle," she shoved a dainty hand at Simon, her full red lips turned up in a smile, revealing teeth as white as pearls. Simon shook her hand hesitantly, "Lewis, Simon Lewis." Simon mentally kicked himself- Bond, of all things?!

Isabelle seemed to find it funny, giggling as she let her eyes roam the floor. After a few minutes, worry seemed to.cross her features. Biting her lip, she checked her phone. Simon raised an eyebrow, "Is everything okay?"

Isabelle shrugged, "I guess. Jace hasn't texted me yet, though. Said he would when he was hungry."

Simon shoved his hands in his pockets nervously, "Is-Is Jace your boyfriend or something...?" It took a minute for the question to sink in, and Simon found himself  laughing awkwardly along with her. Isabelle's laugh sounded like bells, as she threw her head back. Her hair had started to come undone, a few wisps framing her face.

"No, geez, no!" Isabelle laughed, "Jace is my brother- well, one of my brothers."

Things, Simon decided, were definitely looking up. He mentally thanked Clary for not being able to come; he wasn't sure if he could take being ridiculed by his best friend for his poor flirting skills. Isabelle's phone buzzed ("Is that the theme music to America's Next Top Model?"), and she pulled it out, giving Simon an apologetic look as she said, "Jace! Where are you?"

Simon took this opportunity to nibble on his cotton candy. It was too sweet for his liking, immediately dissolving against his tongue. A perfectly good waste of five bucks, to be honest. Then again, Clary had warned him that just because it was expensive and looked delicious did not mean it was. Hanging up her phone, Isabelle asked, "Is that cotton candy?"

Simon slowly offered it to her, "Uh, yeah. Want some?"

She ripped a piece off, licking excess sugar from her fingers, "So, I kinda lost my brothers on the autograph floor. Would you want to come with me?"

Simon faltered. Did he hear her right? He swallowed, "What?"

"I asked if you wanted to come with me and look for my brothers?" Isabelle repeated, "I mean, unless you want to stay here and just eat overpriced cotton candy all day." She gestured to the food, taking another piece for herself.

It took them a few minutes to find the stairs, Isabelle eating the rest of the fluffy treat, pretending the paper stick was Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber.

\--------

The autograph area, sectioned off in the basement, seemed even more crowded than the main floor. Lines upon lines of people stood, like Stormtroopers of the First Order. There were even a few people in the white suits, a few of them stopping Simon and Isabelle to take pictures. It was really fun, getting to pose and play around. Isabelle was really into it, staying close to Simon the entire time. 

Simon was just glad he wasn't alone like he would have been originally. And people were actually recognizing the character he was cosplaying. A few older guys were giving Isabelle some looks, but it didn't seem to bother her. In fact, as she dragged Simon around, she seemed used to it, focusing on Simon when some idiot tried to blatantly flirt with her. 

"Okay," Isabelle said, "once you know who to look for, Jace and Alec will be easy to spot."

"Alec?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "My other brother. Anyway, Jace is tall- actually both he and Alec are tall, but whatever- and I'm pretty sure he was wearing a Daryl Dixon costume." At Simon's confused look, she added, "He's a fan of The Walking Dead. And leather."

Simon nodded, stowing the information away, until the thought came to him, "How do I know it's Jace though? Many people are wearing leather."

"Just look for the dumb blonde," Isabelle said, "Alec will most likely be with him, so if we just find Jace, we're good." 

Simon was fairly certain thay hewas in need of a new prescription by the time they found Jace because  _holy crap_ Jace was so hard to find. The guy wasn't even trying to hide either, having just walked off a line to meet some star from some show, and literally every other person was wearing leather.

Thankfully he was the only blonde. Isabelle squealed as Jace picked her up, swinging her around ecstatically. 

"Izzy!" Jace sang, tossing his head back to bellow his sister's name, "This is the best! Day! Ever!"

"You got Norman Reedus' autograph," Isabelle sighed, sending Simon an amuses look. Simon shrugged as Jace began to ramble, waving a glossy photo under his sister's nose. 

"I better tell Alec!" Jace said, then as if seeing Simon for the first time (a shocker, really), he pointed, "Who's this?"

Isabelle wrapped an arm around Simon's shoulder, "This is my friend Simon. His friend wasn't able to come, so we decided to hang out." Jace nodded, gold eyes darting amongst the crowd.

"Nice to meet you, Simon," Jace said, not really paying him any mind, "Have you seen Alec anywhere?" Isabelle's face fell, a growl escaping her lips. Simon felt his skin crawl.

Girls could be freaking scary.

"I thought he was with you." Her words were clipped, eyes widening. Jace looked incredulous.

"I thought he was with you!" Jace exclaimed, clutching his shaggy blonde hair. They watched as Jace began pacing, the black leather of his jacket squeaking as he wrung his hands, crossed and uncrossed his arms. 

"Try his cell!" Isabelle already had hers out, fingers flying over the keys.

"What if he's with Magnus?" Jace suggested. Simon wrinkled his nose. First off, what kind of name was Magnus? And second, who even was Magnus? Isabelle muttered a curse- Alec hadn't answered. Jace had no luck as well, knuckles turning white as he clutched his phone.

"Wait-" Simon tried as the siblings babbled incessantly, "What does he look like?"

Isabelle whirled around to grip Simon's shoulders, nails digging.into his skin through his shirt, "He looks like me, just taller and more guyish." 

Simon nodded, and the three made a plan to meet by the security's desk upstairs in case they found him. Isabelle ended up pulling Simon through the sea of bodies, Jace bounding towards the stairs leading to the main floor. Isabelle was now a woman on a mission, ignoring anyone who wanted to take her picture. Anyone who did manage to get in front of her with a camera was snapped at, giving Isabelle nasty looks and the occasional "Fuck you!" in return.

It was after an hour of looking that theu decided on a bathroom break. Considering most con attendees were either on the main floor or sitting at a panel or screening, there was no line for the bathrooms. Simon suggested to Jace that they search the stalls just in case.

"Alright, you take that side," Jace pointed to the left wing of the men's room, "and I'll take the right." Gulping, Simon nodded, thankful that the bathrooms were empty. Water rushed from one of the faucets and Simon slowly turned it off. Things being left on was such a pet peeve to him, it always made his fingers itch. He ran his fingers along the sinks as he peered into stalls. Jace was being loud, calling Alec's name and kicking doors open.

A sense of dread started to sink in. The bathroom was empty. It was very likely that Alec was at a panel or in the food court and just forgot to tell Isabelle or Jace. He probably left his phone off too. Simon reconsidered- if anything, he would've answered their calls or texts at this point. Right?

Simon was just about to turn back when he hear it, faint at first. A sharp bang. It may have been Jace, but Simon froze as he heard a panicked voice.

"Don't touch me-"

As if on autopilot, Simon ran towards the noise, the voice being accompanied by a second. This one seemed slurred, unaware of their surroundings.

"Bu' yo're su'ossed to let me take p'tures- whole reason you'd wear that."

Simon skidded to a stop as he approached an aisle of stalls. The lightbulbs flickered slightly, and the place just absolutely reeked. Flies buzzed annoyingly around the bulb and the mirrors were fogged over. Cautiously, he leaned forward, calling out meekly, "Hello?"

_ BANG! _

The door to a stall midway down the aisle shot open, and Simon saw a young man around his age, maybe a year or two older. His hair was an inky black, offsetting the bluest pair of eyes Simon had ever seen. They didn't seem even remotely natural, but now was not the time. The guy was currently being crowded against the sinks, back digging into the procelain fixtures as he tried leaning away from the utterly disgusting advances of the other.

"Alec?"

\-----------

The one Simon guessed (correctly) to be Alec froze, a look of panicked confusion on his face. The other man was basically on top of him, camera in  one hand, the other gripping Alec's chin tightly.

Shit.

Simon knew he should have done the smart thing and ran for a security guard. Or yell for Jace, who was still looking. Being a nerd, Simon was not very strong, and one look at Alec made him want to cower in his presence. Seriously, the guy was buff. It wasn't to the point of just being so buff that it looked gross, but the good buff, where he filled out nicely. Alec yanked himself out of the creep's grasp, a black tattoo similar to Isabelle's peeking out from the collar of his shirt.

Any other time would be great to envy Alec's physique, but his face was crying for help. His cheeks were red and it wasn't until the other man had slipped a hand down Alec's shirt accompanied by the flash of his camera did Simon find himself screaming at the top of his lungs for Jace, for anybody.

"Hey dickhead!" Simon heard Jace growl as he ran, skidding and nearly falling over, "Get the hell away from my brother or-"

Simon never knew a person could string so many expletives into one sentence.  

\----------

Isabelle was looking furious as they approached the security desk, arms crossed, her head held high as she glared at the stranger. Jace had held him off long enough for Simon to grab a nearby guard, leaving Alec to nearly collapse on the dingy bathroom tiles as Jace knocked the other guy out cold.

"What the hell?!" Isabelle threw her arms around Alec, who had to bend over to accommodate her tiny frame. His eyes were wide, obviously baffled at her reaction.

"Izzy, I'm  _fine,_ " Alec huffed, awkwardly rubbing her back.

"Being touched without your consent is  _not fine Alexander Gideon Lightwood."_

"Izzy, please-" Alec tried, face turning red as his sister fidgeted with his clothes, sending daggers to the stranger every so often. After handing Alec off to Jace (who ended up reprimanding Alec even more before hugging him fiercely), Isabelle yanked Simon towards her, nearly.choking him as she wrapped.her arms around his neck. Her hair, having been out of the buns for a while now, tickled his face as she withdrew.

"Thank you so much, Simon," she smiled, "thank you so, so much, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Simom felt a blush.creep.across his face, and he scratched his head.  

"I- uh..." Simon trailed off, casting a glance in Alec's direction. The guy was watching his sister with the protectiveness that only a brother would have. When he caught Simon's glance, he looked away, casting his eyes down as Jace put an arm around him. Turning back to Isabelle, Simon saw her scribble on a sheet of paper, folding it and pressing it into his hand.

"Despite the awkward situation towards the end," Isabelle said, "I had a lot of fun today."

"Me too, yeah," Simon agreed. Cocking her head, Isabelle smiled broadly. Her hair fell in a curtain over her shoulder.

"Call me, okay?" she said, and before Simon coukd reply, Isabelle had pressed a kiss to his cheek, holding her phone out to take a selfie. Showing him, Isabelle said, "I'm putting this one on Tumblr. I think everyone should get to meet my knight in shining armor, no?"

Jace snorted, "More like Alec's knight in shining armor!"Alec frowned at his brother before nodding at Simon with a small quirk of a grin, mouthing a thank you. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was longer than I thought, but I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> I know it may seem like this was an Alec/Simon fic towards the end, but their relationship in this fic is strictly friendship (Malec is my otp, and I personally can only ever ship Simon with Isabelle. They're so cute together, how can I not ship Sizzy?)
> 
> But in all seriousness, please stay safe for those of you who cosplay at conventions. Respect other people's wishes and stay safe and remember to tell someone if something happens. There are people.who will help right away.
> 
> Cosplay is for fun, and it should be fun. Rules are there for a reason, so if you're at a convention where people are in costume, followbthe guidelines set by the establishment/host and all will be well.
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
